Japan
'|日本|Nihon}} is a country in the Real World and the Real World location for a large portion of the franchise. In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Japan is the home of a group of children who witness the battle against .Digimon Adventure: Storyboard - Mamoru Hosoda is the capital city of . In Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals, Davis Motomiya, , Yolei Inoue, , Cody Hida, and are at a beach in Chiba''Digimon Adventure 02: Official Encyclopedia III'' when they receive an e-mail from Kari Kamiya asking for help. Digimon Cram School is a cram school in the manga published in the Bandai's Official "Digital Series" - Digimon Pendulum 2: Deep Savers. It is located in an unspecified city. Souichirou Dejimon is its principal. Digimon Institute The is an institute in the manga published in the Bandai's Official "Digital Series" - Digimon Pendulum: Nature Spirits. It us located in an unspecified city. Pen Dulum is a professor in the institute. Hifumigaoka Peripheral Region The is the main setting of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is a region that encompasses the four towns of Hifumigaoka, Yongendōri, Nikotamagawa, and Mihamakou, from west to east. The towns' names are derived from the numbers "one", "two", "three", and "four" after the order in which they appear in the game. Hifumigaoka is a town in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is located at west of Yongendōri, and is the hometown of the , Naoto, and . The city is divided into a and . The North District has a water fountain, a gas station, and the Hifumigaoka Middle School, and is where the Protagonist lives. The South District has a phone shop. Hifumigaoka Middle School is a school in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is a three-store building, and has a terrace and an infirmary. It is the school the , Naoto, , and Yukari attend. Yukari attends cass 3-2 and spends a lot of time at the infirmary, which led to her bing known as the "Angel of the Infirmary". The school's gym's AR-Field cointains the Cyber Arena, and as such, Appli Drivers go to it even in weekends. A is at the infirmary's AR-Field. Mihamakou is a town in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is a coastal town located at east of Nikotamagawa, and is where Ryouji and the Mihama Gang live. The city has a research center. The and go to Mihamakou to challenge the D Rank Master, Ryouji. Nikotamagawa is a town in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is located near a river, and is at east of Yongendōri and west of Mihamakou. Nikotamagawa is where Wakaba lives. According to Yukari, started to spend time alone in Nikotamagawa after losing to Ouji. Later, the and go to Nikotamagawa to challenge the F Rank Master, Wakaba, and meet Makoto, mistaking him for F Rank Master himself. Later, the Protagonist and return to Nikotamagawa to challenge Makoto for an A Ranker Battle, after Yukari tells them he spends time there. Yongendōri is a town in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (3DS). It is located at east of Hifumigaoka and west of Nikotamagawa, and is the hometown of Kayo and Kagefumi. There is a mountain behind Kayo's house. The and chase Kayo to Yongendōri for their C Ranker Battle, after Ouji tells them where she lives. The two of them return to Yongendōri when Kayo informs them Kagefumi lives there. In Digimon Adventure, when the return to the , they see in the sky. In Digimon Adventure 02, when Control Spires appear around the Real World, a Control Spire and a Knightmon show up in , near the clock tower area. In Digimon Fusion, after is captured, the Old Clock Shop Man makes a joke about Betsumon coming from . Ichiban Town is a town in Digimon Next. It is the hometown of Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, Ami Kitajima, Sho Kahara, and Tooru. Hikari District The is the main Human World setting for Digimon Next. Ichiban Town Park The is a park located in Ichiban Town. Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, Ami Kitajima, and Sho Kahara meet Norn Mikihara in the park. Jōsaki Electronic Engineering Institute The is an institute located in an unspecified city in C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN. Shin'ichirou Jōsaki is the heir to it. Shin'ichirou has Kentarou Kamon and Bun go there to fight him and his , with Makoto Abe and two of his and Kentarou's classmates as spectators. Jounan University In Digimon Adventure 02, Professor Shoutsuki works at . is a town in . In Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, after is cured of the L-Virus, he says he feels refreshed "like summer in Karuizawa". City is the hometown of Junior, Ivy, and Teddy in Digimon World 3. MAGAMI Online Center The is where people set up their Digimon Online accounts in Digimon World 3. Junior, Ivy, and Teddy go there to set up their accounts. Chamber Room The is where players have access to the . Junior arrives at the Chamber Room and says his Account Name to the Operator. After that, he enters the Chamber Capsule, which closes when Ivy and Teddy arrive. Street Corner The is a street corner located in Kusanagi City. Junior waits for Ivy and Teddy who are late to play Digimon Online. After they finally arrive, the three head to the MAGAMI Online Center. is the capital of . In Digimon Adventure, Kyoto is said to be protected by the , and that its center is protected by the Heso-ishi. The balance of all four directions in Kyoto is connected to the . Kyoto is also Toshiko's home, and is where she met Haruhiko Takenouchi, who was doing anthropological research in the city. After they got married and settled in Tokyo, Haruhiko was transferred to an university in Kyoto. It is also the location of Izzy's parents' graves. Jim Kido (Shuu) is a student at the university Haruhiko works. In 2001, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe all visit the city in the same day for different reasons. In this day, the balance of the four di In 2002, when introducing herself to T.K. in the Japanese version, Miyako explains that her name uses the same character as the in Kyoto. In the Brazilian dub, she states "Yolei" is spelled with " ", like Kyoto. One day, Yolei and her class arrive at Kyoto for a school trip. While she is there, she is forced to deal with an Apemon and a Musyamon who found their way out of the due to distortions caused by . She also meets Haruhiko and Jim while they do their research. is a street in Kyoto In Digimon Adventure, in 2001, when visiting Kyoto to learn more about , Mimi is at Kawaramachi Street, where she meets Matt, Izzy, and Joe. In Digimon Adventure, is the temple where the Heso-ishi is. In 2001, the go to the temple when investigating the source of the strange incidents happening in Kyoto. In Digimon Tamers, Ryo Akiyama lives in . In Digimon Adventure 02, when Control Spires appear around the Real World, a Control Spire and a Drimogemon show up in . oDanold oDanold'Partial name. is a located in an unspecified city in '' . It's name is a reference to . Akiho Rindou eats at the oDanold while battling Taiga and . In Digimon Adventure 02, when Control Spires start appearing all over the Real World, a WaruMonzaemon attacks . In Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, Takato Matsuki, , Henry Wong, , , and Ryuuji Tamashiro arrive in Okinawa through the . In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the town Kinu lives in. On March 4See timing issue., 2000, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi are on vacation at their grandmother's house when Taichi "Tai" Kamiya calls them to help in the battle against . The two siblings then start searching for a computer in the nearby houses. Nabara Salon In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the barber shop where Floyd works. On March 4, 2000, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi go there to use the computer. File:M2 Nabara Salon's sign.png|The shop's sign Takeshita Electronics In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, is the electronics store where works. On March 4, 2000, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi arrive at the store and ask to use the computer, but the attendant states it's not hooked to the Internet. After picking a fight with attendant, Shou takes the kids to Nabara Salon while doing his delivery. is the capital city of Japan. Tokyo is split into . In Digimon World, the lives in . Tokyo is also the main Real World setting of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. Central Hospital The is owned by the Kamishiro Enterprise in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and is close to the Nakano Broadway. Patients inflicted with the EDEN Syndrome are put in the Central Hospital's ICU. is a district of Chiyoda. In Digimon Tamers, when Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, and Rika Nonaka search for the origins of the Blue Card, they go to Akihabara. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Akihabara is the second place where Aiba and Arata Sanada witness the Digital Shift. Fujimizaka Middle School is the middle school Haru Shinkai, Yuujin Oozora, and Ai Kashiki attend in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Fujimizaka Shrine is a in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Haru's Home is the place where Haru Shinkai and his mother live. Kashinoki Books is the home of Ai Kashiki and her father which doubles as a bookstore. It is open from 10:00 to 20:00. The bookstore is the location on a rare treasure in the game L Treasure, and as such is visited by many players. On October 8, Haru Shinkai meets Yuujin Oozora there, where they both discover the woes Takeru "Watson" Wato has undergone with his broken navigation app. Ai's father realizes that Ai has not returned from her errand, prompting Haru to call a search and Yuujin to praise him for his proactive approach. Yuujin manages to successfully find and lead Ai home. Secret Base The is a library hidden under Kashinoki Books. It can only be accessed through a secret passage, and Ai's father doesn't know of its existence. L Burger L Mart Nakamura-Fujimizaka Nakamura-Fujimizaka is a shopping center that Leviathan's underlings stay in after 's defeat by Haru Shinkai and . Success Academy is a high school entrance exam preparatory school in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Takeru "Watson" Wato, , and attend it. On October 7, 2016, a security guard tells the boys off for staying late when they are playing a game, and the trio head home. Yanagi Pizza is a pizzeria in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. On October 8, 2016, when an L Virus-infected gives the wrong directions to users of the Navi app, a deliveryman has trouble finding his destination. Tsukishima General High School is the school Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Meiko attend in Digimon Adventure tri.. It has a summer festival, where the and fight . Eri's Home is where Eri Karan lives in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Takanodai Elementary School is an elementary school in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Torajirou Asuka attends the school's 5-2 class. On November 14, 2016, Haru Shinkai and go to Takanodai Elementary School to look for Torajirou. is a train station in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. On November 14, 2016, the train station's clocks are malfunctioning due to 's actions. is one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo. It is the main Human World setting for Digimon Fusion. The is a forest in Kōtō. In Digimon Adventure, on August 2, finds Kari's in a crow's nest in the forest. is a convention center in Ariake. In Digimon Adventure, during his search for the eighth , kept many humans as hostages in Big Sight, including Davis Motomiya and his family. Central Junior High is a fictional school in Digimon Fusion, which Mikey Kudo, Tagiru Akashi, and Ewan Amano attend. Mr. Sugimoto is the school's gym teacher. uses the pool in the school's DigiQuartz as its base. After Tagiru and 's first attempt to fight Sagomon, Ryouma and took them to the school's rooftop. Later, spreads its roots through the school in order to attack honor students while feeding of Miho's feelings, until its defeat. When multiplies itself and forces a store owner to make food for him, Gumdramon attracts him to the pool in the school's DigiQuartz, where he mixes them into batter in order to merge all Pagumon back into one. Later, in the day Makoto Tamura transfers to Central Junior High, brainwashes everyone in the school, save Mikey and Tagiru, and tries to digitalize and absorb them, until his defeat by . In Digimon Xros Wars (manga), it is the school Mikey Kudo and Jeremy Tsurgi attend. East Shinonome Shopping District Game World Game World is an arcade center in Digimon Fusion. Tagiru Akashi is playing a game in the arcade when Ewan Amano finds and the two discuss about Tagiru wearing goggles to mimic his hero Mikey Kudo. Tagiru then sees and picks a fight with Ren Tobari who just stumbled on him. Ewan sees Ren's X Loader and the boy leaves saying he's busy. Tagiru then chases Ren and catches him, along with Ryouma Mogami and Airu Suzaki, jumping through a Time Shift portal then follows them through it. Ewan witnesses this and leaves to report to Mikey. Kaizawa MART The is a mart in Digimon Fusion. Tagiru Akashi goes to the Sanjou Mart when looking for . Old Clock Shop Man's clock shop The Old Clock Shop Man's clock shop'This name is used for organizational purposes as an official name is not available. is a mysterious clock shop run by the Old Clock Shop Man in ''Digimon Fusion. The Old Clock Shop Man takes Tagiru Akashi to his shop and gives him a crimson Fusion Loader after asking if he is determined to fight Digimon. When Mikey Kudo goes to the place where the shop was supposed to be, he doesn't find it, and the Old Clock Shop Man shows up and tells him that his shop is not on a fixed location. Sanjou Mart The is a mart in ''Digimon Fusion. When Angie Hinomoto goes to the Sanjou Mart, she receives a fake prize from . Shinonome Elementary School In Digimon Xros Wars (manga), the is the school Angie Hinomoto attends. The is a building in Tokyo. In Digimon Fusion, uses the Tokyo Skytree to become its and merge DigiQuartz with the Human World. In Digimon Xros Wars (manga), in their way to the game against the Sumida soccer club, Mikey Kudo and Angie Hinomoto stop to take a picture under the Skytree. When they leave, a spacial warp happens near the Skytree. In Digimon World Re:Digitize and Decode, Taiga and Rina Shinomiya's rooms have a view to the Skytree. When Taiga goes home, the Skytree is visible from the area he is biking in. is a district of Minato. In Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, on November 3, Eri Karan, Erena Kibayashi, and Arisu Mashiro have an appearance in a TV station headquartered in Roppongi. At 12:13, Haru Shinkai and arrive at the TV station to meet Eri. In Digimon Adventure, is where the Wada Cram School is located. On the night of August 2, 1999, Joe was kept after classes to make up for a bad grade. Because of 's attack on Odaiba, he was unable to leave Shimbashi until morning. Wada Cram School In Digimon Adventure, the is the cram school Joe attends every day after school to prepare for exams. In Digimon Adventure 02, is where Ken Ichijouji and his family live. After finding out that Ken is the Digimon Emperor, the go to Tamachi to confront him, but find out he just went missing. On December 25, 2002, a Triceramon goes on a rampage in the neighborhood. In Digimon Adventure, Sora and Mimi go up to the observation deck of the on August 2, 1999, to escape the heat. There, they are attacked by SkullMeramon. The battle causes the tip of the tower to melt and bend. Three years later, Sora and Mimi take Yolei to the tower, which is now back to normal. is a building inside Nakano. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, it is the location of the Kuremi Detective Agency's office and Mirei's shop. In Digimon Adventure, is the former apartment complex of the . One night in 1995, a appears in the apartment where Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Kari Kamiya live, and hatches into a . The following night a shows up causing a lot of damage, and fights . The fight is witnessed by Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido, and Mimi Tachikawa, who would later become DigiDestined, as well as many other children. After the fight, Greymon and Parrotmon go back to the . The damage of the battle is blamed on a terrorist bombing, causing many of the resident families to move away. The children, whose parents did not believe that they had seen monsters, eventually forgot the event or accepted that it must have been a dream. On 1 August, 1999, and his army arrive in the real world through the gate at Highton View Terrace, in search of the eighth DigiDestined. Once the DigiDestined return from the Digital World, they ask Mr. Fujiyama to drop them off at Highton View Terrace. While they reminisce about living there in the past, they are attacked by a from Myotismon's army. As they watch battle Mammothmon, the children remember the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. Izzy suggests that the eighth child must have lived there at the time, as well. Three years later, Highton View Terrace is the site of the new DigiDestined's battle against . When the DigiDestined realize he is too powerful an opponent, Ken uses his dark D-3 to open a gate to the World of Darkness, where they trap Daemon. In an attempt to stop Oikawa's plan to go through the gate in Highton View Terrace to get to the Digital World, the older DigiDestined's Digimon try to seal the gate off. However, ends up sacrificing himself and seals the gate with his own body. The next day, Oikawa gathers the children he had infected with Dark Spores at Highton View Terrace, where the DigiDestined confront him. Oikawa tries to open a gate to the Digital World, not knowing it was sealed off, but Myotismon, who resides within his body, senses this, and causes him to open a gate to another dimension. Oikawa and the Dark Spore children enter this gate, with the new DigiDestined pursuing them. , is the main Real World setting for Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Odaiba serves as the primary site of the 's final battle with when he realized the eighth child's location in the district. In Digimon Adventure and 02, the is the television station where Hiroaki Ishida, Jeremiah, Charlie, and Yuki work. In the night of August 2, 1999, launches a fog over Odaiba from the top of the station. The following day, setting up Fuji TV as his base, Myotismon meets Kari Kamiya face to face with the intent to kill her until the other DigiDestined arrive. The battle, ending with killed and first digivolves into to seemingly kill Myotismon, causes the station to eventually collapse. Three years later, the station is rebuilt, and the DigiDestined meet Wizardmon's ghost there. Odaiba Elementary School In Digimon Adventure, the is school Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido, and Mimi Tachikawa, , and Terry attend. Mr. Fujiyama is a teacher at this school. Three years later, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Kari Kamiya also attend it. In Digimon Adventure, the summer camp the children attended was sanctioned by Odaiba Elementary School. On the morning of August 3, 1999, soldiers from Myotismon's army kidnapped children who came for soccer club's morning practice from the school's soccer field, including Sora Takenouchi. In Digimon Adventure 02, the school's computer lab was the new DigiDestined's main base, from which they departed to the Digital World every afternoon. Odaiba Mansion Odaiba Mansion is a fictional apartment complex in Digimon Adventure. It is where Sora and Toshiko Takenouchi live. The Kido's also live in the second floor. Odaiba Middle School In Digimon Adventure 02, the is school Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi attend. On March 3, 2003, the use the computer room as a meeting place, placing an "on maintenance" notice on the door. Izzy uses the computers to keep track of 's activity. The is an airport in Ōta. In Digimon Adventure tri., on June 19, 2005, the fight a group of infected Kuwagamon at the Haneda Airport. Rei's Secretbase is a safehouse in an unspecified location. Its location is protected against GPS detection. In Digimon Adventure, is where Nancy and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi live. Kawada Elementary School is the school Takeru "T.K." Takaishi attends in Digimon Adventure. is one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo. In Digimon Adventure, and shirk off their mission to find the eighth DigiDestined to enjoy the night life in Shibuya. Matt, T.K. and encounter them while they are looking for . In Digimon Adventure, after T.K. and have a fight, Patamon storms out of the train as it reaches . T.K., Matt and get off as well to search for Patamon. In ''Digimon Frontier, the Shibuya Train Station is located under the Shibuya Station. Shibuya Train Station The is a terminal hidden underneath in Digimon Frontier. It is where the Trailmon take human passengers to the . Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, J.P. Shibayama, Katsuharu, , Chiaki, Teruo, and many other children are called by to the Trailmon Terminal, and go the Digital World on the Trailmon. destroys the underground platform during his invasion of the Human World. The Shibuya Train Station is named D-terminal in Digimon Masters. It is featured on as . is one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo. It is the main Real World setting for Digimon Tamers, and the home of most of the Tamers. Kagurazaka Girls' Academy In Digimon Tamers, the is the school Rika Nonaka attends. One day, students and several parents, including Rumiko Nonaka, attend a lecture. During the lecture, Rumiko has to leave for a photo shoot, much to Rika's disappointment. File:Kagurazaka Girls' Academy's crest t.gif|The school's crest File:Rika Nonaka (School uniform) t.gif|The school's uniform In Digimon Tamers, the houses the organization Hypnos run by Mitsuo Yamaki. Due to the weakening of the dimensional boundary caused by the , it is used as a gateway into the Real World by and the . Yodobashi Elementary School In Digimon Tamers, the is the school Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Jeri Katou, Kenta Kitagawa, and Kazu Shioda attend. Seiji Kurosawa is the school's principal. It is named after a school that no longer exists, which Touko Aoyama attended, and by a further coincidence, the West Shinjuku Elementary School was built in the same land. This coincidence amused Aoyama.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/characters/kenta-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Kenta Kitagawa] After winning a card game against Kazu, Takato arrives late to his class and is asked to stand outside to reflect on his tardiness. Two days later, when Takato is in gym class, goes to the school to look for him, and scared Kurosawa, who pushes the fire alarm in panic. Guilmon then goes to the roof, where Takato finds him. Later, when starts making large chalk drawings on the schoolyard every night, rumors about a ghost are spread. The following Sunday, Guilmon and Calumon make a large chalk drawing, and a Digital Field opens over it, from where a Vilemon shows up. Vilemon starts attacking Guilmon and Calumon, but is quickly defeated by . Shūei Middle School is a middle school in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode. It is named after , the company that owns which published the Encode manga. It is the school Rina Shinomiya and her friends attend. In Digimon Fusion, the Fusion Fighters United Army fight their final battle against the Bagra Army at the side of the . One year later, when merges the Human World with DigiQuartz, protects the same area of the battle with his power, and the Old Clock Shop Man gathers the survivors there. In Digimon Xros Wars (manga), on June 21, 20XX, Mikey Kudo and Angie Hinomoto rest by the side of the Sumida River after Mikey participates in two games, until Jeremy Tsurgi shows up to challenge the boy to a match. Angie then starts discussing with Jeremy, while Mikey comments on how the evening sun by the river is nice that day. In Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown, when was banned from the , he arrived in the Real World through , where he met . In Digimon Tamers, in 2000, when in Tokyo for the Digimon Card Tournament, Ryo Akiyama was staying at a hotel in . In Digimon Adventure tri., Meiko Mochizuki is from . At a young age, Meiko met in Tottori's woods. In Digimon Tamers, when Rika returns to the Real World, the Nonaka's stay at a hotel in for Rumiko's photoshoot. Yokohama is the main Human World setting for Digimon Data Squad, and the hometown of Marcus Daimon. Yokohama Village is a location in Digimon Masters. DATS Headquarters Otori Middle School is a middle school in Digimon Data Squad. Its name is a pun on the |横浜市立大鳥中学校|Yokohama Shiritsu Ōtori Chūgakkou}} after which the school is based. Marcus Damon attends Otori Middle School. Five years after 's defeat, Kristy Damon and Keenan Crier attend this school. Shiratori Retreat is a restaurant in Digimon Data Squad. It is owned by Tasuke Shitori. Taiken Boxing Gym is boxing gym in Digimon Data Squad. It is run by Rocky. See also Notes and references Category:Locations